


Smoochy Smooch

by preili



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bad Writing, Banter, But I Love Them, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Smooching, i can't write, i should draw them actually, len still acts like a needy toddler though, this is embarrasing, wrote this in like 40 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili
Summary: Haven't written about these babies in a while huh B)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len
Kudos: 8





	Smoochy Smooch

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't even drawn these babies, i love them lots,,  
> i still can't write though :))))  
> also like... it's already august??? it's making me feel depressed....  
> feel like i'm running out of time

“Miku, I want a kiss,” Len nagged, tugging on the hem of Miku’s blazer.

Miku looked over at him, reached over and pinched his nose, smirking.

“Gremlins don’t get kisses,” she teased, letting go of his nose and leaning back on the sofa. Len narrowed his eyes from where he was laying on his stomach on the sofa and propped himself up in a sitting position. He crossed his arms and glared at her childishly. “You’re such a  _ jerk _ , Miku!” He whined and huffed.

“Aww, come on, Lenny…” Miku cooed and reached over, cupping his cheek and giving him an exaggerated look of pity. Len couldn’t help but blush a little. Only a little.

Miku then pinched his cheeks with both her hands and grinned at him with smiling eyes.

“If you want a kiss, you shouldn’t be a brat all the time…” she stuck out her tongue, taking one of Len’s hands and giving it a light peck.

Len blinked and retracted his hand hesitantly.

“There, do you want another?” Miku asked and leaned in closer to him. Their noses were almost touching. Almost.

Len raised his eyebrow contemplatively.

“...Yeah,” he mumbled, not meeting Miku’s eyes.

Miku smiled and angled her head so she could kiss him properly. It felt nice.

Miku leaned in a bit, stretching the kiss out just a little bit more. Only a little bit.

Miku mulled away and a cheshire grin appeared on her face.

“Happy now?” she inquired, touching both their foreheads together and looking Len in the eyes.

Len couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “Yeah, yeah,” he smiled and enveloped Miku in a hug, hiding his face in her shoulder.

Miku leaned in to the hug and placed her hand at the back of his head. It was nice.

...They should do this more often.


End file.
